Previous through-vision panels (as such panels will be referred to hereinafter for convenience) have been proposed which generally comprise a pair of glass sheets arranged in a spaced apart parallel relationship with a third sheet movable parallel thereto in the space therebetween, such movement being under the control of a moving mechanism operable by an operator. The outer sheets can be equipped with mutually overlying opaque strips so as to provide through-vision between the said strips and the third sheet having similar strips but, being movable under the control of a moving mechanism, may adopt a position in which its opaque strips lie in correspondence with the outer sheet opaque strips, or a position in which its opaque strips lie between the outer sheet opaque strips, or any position therebetween. As will be evident such movement of the inner sheet controls the degree to which there is through-vision or cut-off by the panel as a whole.
Various disadvantages have been found to exist with such previously proposed panels. For instance, arrangement of the opaque strips that are not on the sheets can be improved for through-vision capability and variation of the degree of transparency or blurring. In addition, the design of the mechanical elements for moving the middle sheet can be improved, configured to be used for different types of panels with different sizes and shapes and for different application purposes.
Thus, there are substantial needs for improved through-vision panels as a function of different application types, shapes, transparency or blurring capabilities.